User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Lets Make This Hurt Chapter 3: It's Mine.
Later in the evening Andy sat, reading a book, blasting Slayer through his speakers when his roommate had returning. Harboring a bruise beneath his right eye. Andy quickly took note of that. Standing to his feet and looking over the wound. It appeared to be that he was struck hard, and the resonating blood had left him dazed. "What happened." Andy asked, boring a hole into Bucky's soul with his illuminating green eyes. They were inescapable at this very point. Nothing could halt their advance. "Oh.." Bucky said, but then stuttered for a response. "I fell." He finally uttered. "You think I am dumb?" Andy said with such velocity that it made Bucky shudder at just the mere decible of his tone. Bucky's eyes on shaky nerves, whilst Andy's were calm and as still as the ocean greeting the beach on low tide. "No, no." Bucky stammers, desperately trying to resolve the situation. The cold stare never ceases on him, he believes that he is of the ridicule of the entire world. Andy had him at his whim and even he had known it at this point. This knew kid was already beginning his rule and there was not a thing aynone at Bullworth could do about it. "Then tell me, so that I may handle it, pawn." Andy denounced him. "Okay.." Bucky began, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Well this Jock, Dylan Rose, punched me. That's all." Bucky timidly foretold. "It shall be handled, he'll be disposed of." Andy said, almost robotically, lacking of any emotion whatsoever as he did so. He walked for the door and began his trek for the football field. Bucky steadily moving behind him, trying to stop him. "Please don't it'll just further the beatings, please!" He begged. He could hardly match Andy's pace as he did so and finally, upon entering the football field he nervously peered at every crack and crevice. As if entering the valley of death, as a fledgling. Weak and refutable. The cold, brisk, evening air just further adding to his nerves as he gritted his teeth in absolute fear. The jocks that Bucky had spoken of had their sequestered location among the bleachers. Andy took notes of those before him, raising a brow with a demused stature. The one for which he believed to be Dylan was the one garnering the attention as the crowd had stood around him, indulging at his very form. As Andy approached he gathered the eye-raising, glance of all of the crowd in question. They could not behold their expression as this tall, thin, yet creepily odd kid waltzed into their social gathering will little fear. He was practically upon a crowd of heyenas, and he was the hen, yet he lacked any form of fear. Bucky, on the other hand, was donning his fear with every waking step, his thin complexion shaking with fear. The fear of being devoured, and debilitated. "Dylan Rose." Andy spoke to he who everyone present revolved around with incessent belonging. The jock, who had given off the look of one so arrogant gave Andy a light-hearted glance before returning to the conversation at hand. Andy stood there, unwavered by this dismissal. "You are going to leave Bucky alone." He instructed, which gained the attention of Dylan, and his associative jock alumni. "You're telling ME what to do?!" Dylan stood up from his idled position and comfronted Andy, who still exhibited no fear outwardly, or internally. This managed to shake Dylan, somewhat. The Jock was so accustomed to having everyone at his whim that he never had to use his prowess to beat one down, this new kid showcased no fear and was of cold, bereft, expression. Almost making Dylan fearful. "Yes, you are going to leave Bucky alone, he's mine." Andy said, with no fear of being contested, he eve expected it of the his belligerent's nature. "Listen, new kid," Dylan spoke, trying to conceal his discerning gaze though failing remarkably, as his lips quivered and eyes shuddered from Andy's very form. "We rule this school, and you, you do what we say when we say." He tried to reconcile with his dominant trait. Though, this did nothing to even give Andy any form of fear at all. He even looked amused. "Consider my bid to not be a threat, but an offering." Andy spoke forwardly, and with an eery calmness that had unsettled all who were there. Andy turned on his heel and walked away, with the discordant Bucky left at his mercy. Though the comfrontation did not escalate to any form of violence Andy had administered his precursor to the top of the school. and established himself before the cliques as a force to be reckoned with. Andy seemingly manipulated his way to victory over a well decorated adversary and earned the respect, and fear of many who would oppose him. As this event transpired at the football field, Gary sat across from the group, gathering and recessing his intel, covertly. Category:Blog posts